King And Lionheart
by ElAmorDeTuVidaJuJu
Summary: Hinata era un soldado más en una gran guerra, Kageyama era alguién que eligió proteger su nación en lugar de la corona que le pertenecia por derecho. Hinata amaba a Kageyama. Kageyama amaba a Hinata.


Amor, odio, tristeza, emoción. La cabeza del chico cuyo cabello parecía una melena estaba repleta de pensamientos caóticos y a la vez su mente estaba tranquila, en plena guerra, la compostura no es algo que se pueda perder sin tener consecuencias graves. Su pecho ardía y sentía que todo a su alrededor quemaba, incluso su propio cuerpo lo hacía. Esta guerra estaba perdida desde hace algún tiempo y sabía que pronto sería su turno para acompañar a sus compañeros caídos en la muerte, pero había algo que lo mantenía blandiendo su espada, acabando con la mayor cantidad de soldados que le era posible. Había alguien.

Alguien cuya sonrisa y cálida voz lo levantaban cada mañana.

Alguien que tenía una pésima personalidad, pero amaba su extraña forma de ser.

Alguien cuyos profundos ojos azules lo hacían perderse en un mar de tranquilidad.

Alguien a quien amaba.

Alguien a quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver.

Porque esa mañana que había partido al campo de batalla contra el reino vecino no pudo despedirse de Kageyama, su ser más amado. Hinata pensaba todo el tiempo en él y solo el, mientras defendía el cuerpo herido de su amigo Kenma que retozaba lleno de lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de un pelinegro mucho más grande que ambos muchachos aún conscientes.

Yamaguchi, quien se especializaba en mandar mensajes desde el campo de batalla, había ido a pedir ayuda, pero de eso hace bastante tiempo y Shouyou suponía lo peor. Las cosas iban muy mal, pero se rehusaba a rendirse Sin ver a sus aliados otra vez, sin rendir cuentas a su rey y todo eso no importaba tanto como volver a ver los ojos azules de Kageyama Tobio, aquél valiente muchacho que había renunciado a la corona que le pertenecía por derecho para alistarse en el ejército y defender su reino. Hinata blandía su espada con cansancio, tenía buena técnica y sabía cómo sacar partido a su pequeña estatura para derribar a sus enemigos con aparente facilidad, atravesaba con su espada a diferentes enemigos que no rivalizaban para nada ante sus años experiencia.

¿Es que acaso sus enemigos los subestimaban al grado de mandar un ejército con solo novatos? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba dicho ejercito de novatos les había dado una buena paliza... Poco importaba en ese momento.

\- ¡Kenma! ¿¡Qué mierdas estás haciendo ahí tirado!? ¡Ayúdame! ¡Pelea! - se dirigió por un momento al rubio tirado en el piso, Hinata sabía que probablemente el chico estuviese destrozado, pero si no recibía ayuda pronto era seguro que morirían.

\- Kuroo... El no se mueve... No respira... - murmuraba Kenma con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, no sollozaba ni parecía desconsolado, Hinata pensó que estaba en estado de shock, así que lo se acercó primero a revisar los signos vitales de Kuroo y, en efecto, no parecía estar respirando, pero al revisar su pulso su corazón dio un vuelco de pura alegría.

\- ¡Esta vivo, Kenma! - En el mismo instante los ojos del nombrado lo miraron, sonrió débilmente como solo él sabía hacerlo.

\- Pe... Pero el ya no respiraba -

\- ¡Debe ser porque lo hace de manera muy débil! ¡Está muriéndose, Kenma! - al instante la sonrisa de el rubio se borró y comenzó a temblar de nuevo, Hinata comenzaba a perder los estribos. - Debemos salvarlo, pero si morimos aquí no podemos ayudarlo, hay que levantarnos y pelear hasta que lleguen los demás - Kenma simplemente asintió y se puso de pie lentamente, desenfundó su espada y se colocó en posición de pelea, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Sus músculos ardían como el infierno, cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerse de pie, no podía morir, pero en esos momentos no había muchas más "opciones" disponibles. Con movimientos pesados y torpes, apenas lograba hacerle frente al soldado con el que luchaba, llegó un momento en el que se sentía tan cansado que podía oír su interior crujir con cada ataqué que realizaba. Era una tortura. La sonrisa que Kageyama le había regalado en situaciones de verdad especiales no salía en ningún momento de su mente, hasta que el soldado al que enfrentaba sacó una daga de su bota, dando a penas tiempo a Hinata para lograr darse cuenta, bloqueó exitosamente la hoja metalica que se dirigía con velocidad a su abdomen, pero al instante un dolor agudo y punzante atravesó todo su hombro derecho, cerca de donde inciaba su clavícula, soltando un gruñido y regañándose mentalmente por haber caído en un truco tan barato. Apartó sin ningún cuidado a su agresor y con toda la furia, o mejor dicho, fuerza; clavo su espada en el pecho del muchacho, para después caer al piso escuchando un grito de preocupación de Kenma, pero que no podía acudir a su ayuda puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado batallando.

Hinata seguía consiente y veía cómo el cielo azul cada vez se teñía más de gris, sentía como la sangre formaba un charco bajo el y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con nostalgia al pensar en las cosas que seguramente no volvería a disfrutar, una cena hecha por Yachi y Kiyoko, las escenas ridículas de pura diversión por parte de Tanaka y Nishinoya a las cuales se unían más tarde Kuroo y Bokuto. Sin duda alguna, lo que más apretaba su pecho era no poder volver a mirar al dueño de su corazón, de sus pensamientos, de su todo.

Él era solo un soldado, solían apodarlo el León del sol, recordaba como al principio Kageyama y el eran como perro y gato, a pesar de que admirara en extremo su decisión de convertirse en soldado en lugar de ser rey, todos pensaban que era solo un capricho de un joven noble, que pronto pasaría y no tenían idea del porqué su padre se lo había concedido. Poco le importaba ahora lo que Kageyama fuese, lo amaba más que a nada, más que a si mismo incluso.

Lagrimas salían a montones de sus bonitos ojos que reflejaban el cielo en ellos, no quería morir.

De repente, sintió como unos brazos lo levantaban del piso y lo llevaba hasta un carro de pelea, escuchó los inconfundibles gritos de pelea de sus camaradas y entonces suspiró aliviado, se giró a ver qué tal estaba Kenma Sonrió al observar como ayudaba a llevar a Kuroo a otro de los carros, solo entonces decidió relajarse, más no dormirse pues pensaba que sí lo hacía después sería muy difícil despertar o directamente no lo haría.

\- Les dije que me dejaran venir... - Todo el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata reaccionó ante esa tan conocida voz, era preciosa, deseaba de verdad que Kageyama continuara hablando y el dormirse mientras lo escuchaba.

\- Tenías tareas que hacer - le respondió utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, para después suspirar lentamente.

\- Tu no deberías hablar en el estado en el que te encuentras - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Y odio que me traten como sì aún fuera de la realeza, podría haber venido - Hinata soltó una pequeña risa a lo que Kageyama contestó con un "¿De qué te estas riendo, idiota?"

Kageyama solía decir que él había iluminado su mundo, que se convirtió en su sol y el aire que respiraba. Sin embargo, Kageyama era quien verdaderamente había conseguido dar luz a su camino, como si el brillo de su corona lo guiara y el confiaba plenamente en que, sea cual fuese el lugar a donde el pelinegro lo llevara siempre estaría a salvo si estaba a su lado.

\- Bakayama... - El nombrado estuvo a punto de soltarle una maldición, pero al ver la mirada llena de decisión se contuvo - Sonríeme, por favor -

\- No - Contestó sin más, Hinata hizo un puchero. - No voy a sonreírte, si quieres que lo haga entonces espera hasta mañana, sigue vivo, debemos ganar esta guerra ¿lo olvidas? - Kageyama lucía en verdad desesperado, como si en cualquier momento Hinata fuese a escurrirse de sus brazos.

\- Tienes razón - dijo para después sumirse en un profundo y oscuro sueño.

 **Hola, esta es la primera vez que subo algo aquí.** **Espero que les guste. Siento cualquier error que pueda tener, la buena ortografía no es precisamente mi fuerte y confío 100% en el word.** **En fin, espero que alguien lo léa :3**


End file.
